A stroke of luck? Harry Styles Fanfiction
by emilyilovejb
Summary: When Emily meets X Factor's hottest boy band One Direction on her way to Los Angeles, she thinks it was just a stroke of luck, but it turns into something more with one fifth of the band, Harry Styles. Will it be a happy ending or not?
1. Chapter 1

Picking up a cute, yet classy dress I couldn't help but think how lonely the next ten hours were going to be. You see, my family had arranged to spend three weeks in Los Angeles and my life being awkward, my prom, which I didn't want to miss just so happened to be during our vacation, which meant my flight had to be rescheduled and I had to make the nine hour flight across the pond, alone.

"I think I ll take this bag as well." I smiled, placing the dress I had first seen on the counter of one of the airport's duty free shops. "Thank you," I said to the woman who happened to be grinning behind me. Well thanks a lot, I thought. Just look straight through me without even a "your welcome" or a "goodbye". Deep in thought, and struggling with one of my many bags, I tripped, landing head first into what I thought was a young male. "I am so sorry, I'm." I paused in shock. "Wait a second, aren't you, Harry Styles?" I contemplated. "Why yes, yes I am. I'm guessing you re a One Direction fan?" He questioned me, his ocean blue eyes sparkling and those dimples that stopped me from functioning. I stuttered, "you could say that." I returned Harry's infectious grin and ruining the moment, the four other members of One Direction had appeared before me. "Well, its been nice meeting you. What s your name?" Harry inquired. With five famously good looking guys in a boy band stood in front of me, it would be a struggle to even speak let alone move. "I'm Emily," I said crazily grinning. "You probably get this all the time, but could I get a picture with you all?" I managed and felt the corners of my mouth curl into a smile, not that it was a bad thing. I would have so much to tell my family when I arrived.

"Flight 50218 to Los Angeles boarding in gate 21," shit, that's my flight, I thought as I gathered my many bags together and ran towards the gate that lead me to my plane. Soon enough, I would be reunited with my family and in the sunny state of California. "Can I see your boarding pass please?" A foreign woman with slicked back hair and wearing thick red lip liner asked, well more like demanded. I handed her my boarding pass and passport, where she ripped one half of the ticket and handed it back to me. "Thank you," I sarcastically sneered and made my way to the plane. _Los Angeles, here we come!_ Just before stepping onto the plane an unknown hand touched my shoulder. "Harry?" I questioned, feeling confused. "I take it you re going to Los Angeles as well?" He asked me, trying to hide the fact that he was happy about it. "Yeah, what about you and the boys, why are you going there?" I nosily asked. "Just a holiday, we have been working hard lately and we needed a break. Simon, being well, Simon paid for everything." A smug Harry replied. "Hey, how about I get your seat upgraded to first class? You seem like a laugh and I'd like to get to know a bit better." What the fuck? Did Harry Styles really just say that to me? I felt my cheeks heating up, "Are you sure? I wouldn t want you to think that I'm using you." I pitied. "Well then, you ll just have to think of it as a gift." Harry responded, touching my arm lightly when he noticed the rest of the group heading in our direction. "If you insist." I smiled.

To me, everything felt like a daze; it didn't feel real. I was sitting in first class seats with One freakin' Direction. Slowly opening my heavily closed eyes, I stretched and scanned the plane. Louis: asleep, Niall: asleep, Liam: asleep, Zayn: asleep and Harry; carefully watching me acknowledge the bodies that surrounded me. He waved in a childish manner, causing me to snort quietly. He then, unbuckled his seat belt and perched on the arm rest of my seat. "Hello again, did you know you look so cute when you sleep?" Here we go, red faced. Yet again. "Thank you for that useless piece of information, that to be honest I didn't want to know about myself." I sarcastically remarked whilst pouting at Harry. "Anyway, how long were you watching me for?" I inquired. "Not too long, maybe fifteen minutes." He replied, still perched on the arm rest of my seat. Well that s embarrassing. I laughed at myself. I didn t really take myself too seriously and I never have, I m one of the few people that doesn't give a damn what anyone says about me, I just brush the rumours and remarks off and carry on with my life.

The lights dimmed and the captain signalled that it was time to land, if I'm utterly honest, these have been the best ten hours of my life. I mean, I don t usually do things like accept gifts from strangers, but this was different. Settling down on the ground, I followed closely behind the boys and I felt more than tired, pulling out the mirror that was lying in my handbag I winced at myself. Man, I look bad." I emphasised. Harry shot around when he heard what I had said. "No, no you don't." He touched my shoulder and took the heavy bag from it, placing it on his own shoulder. "Don t lie, Harry. I ve been on a plane for ten hours, just look at me." I barked. "Okay, I still don t think you look bad, I like the natural look. But, if this is what you look like when your tired, I can't wait to see you when you're not." He winked, implying that we would see each other again. Still dwelling on what he had said, I didn't realise that my suitcase had just passed me on the conveyor belt. "Shit, that's my case! Hey Liam, could you grab that case?" I shouted. Within seconds he had managed to grab it and return it to me. I waited for the boys to be reunited with their cases before saying my goodbyes.

"I guess this is it." I declared. I hugged Niall, then Louis, then Zayn and lastly Liam. Glancing at Harry, I guessed that he probably didn't like goodbyes. Louis approached me again. "You are a very

special girl and I can tell Harry has taken a liking to you," Louis passed me a ripped piece of paper and had written each of the boys numbers on it. "Wait," I muttered before Louis turned back around to face me. I held out another piece of paper and Louis took it from my hand. "It's my number." I whispered in his ear, hugged him one last time before I noticed my dad arriving at the airport. Harry glanced at me shyly, I never imagined him to be like that. From the magazine articles I've read he seemed like a right ladies man. "Harry!" I yelled, causing most of the airport to turn around. I could feel about thirty pairs of tired eyes digging into my skin. They had every reason to be irritated by me, it was six thirty in the morning and I know what it is like not to be a morning person. Harry faced me, "don't leave without giving me a hug!" I smirked, opening my arms for him to do the same. Those dimples appeared again and we embraced for the second and last time. "Louis has got my number, text or call me any time." I spoke, realising I sounded quite desperate. "Actually, no don t bother." I smiled, and felt my dad watching my every move. "No, I will," Harry waved and before I knew it, he was gone.

After being interrogated about One Direction, my dad and I pulled up outside the Beverly Hills apartment we were renting. "What the hell, I thought you said we were staying in a cosy apartment, not a mansion!" I shrieked with joy as I examined the Spanish style villa, overlooking the Hollywood sign. "We wanted it to be a surprise. Nine bedroom's in there" My father replied. "This is the best surprise ever, thank you." I kissed him on the cheek and ran into the mansion where my mother, twin brother, three aunts, two uncles, five cousins and my mothers close friend were waiting for me to arrive. Yes, my family is huge, my father is Italian, and his family are here too, whilst my mother is half English, half Irish and her side of the family are also here, along with her American family who aren't staying here, but live nearby. It s complicated, but that s just me. Overwhelmed with happiness, I felt that the next two weeks were going to be a blast.

For a sixteen year old teenage girl, life just couldn't get any better than this.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door, "Come in," I yelled, for once I didn't mind being woken up from the deep sleep that I was in, everything was just perfect. The door slowly opened and my fifteen year old cousin named Amy sat down on the end of my bed. "So, I just looked on your camera and, you met ONE DIRECTION?" She screamed. "Alright alright, shh." I covered my ears, blocking out her noise. Finally she quietened down and I could speak, "yes, I did meet One Direction and, it was the best moment of my fucking life!" I squealed feeling like I was fourteen again and at my first Jonas Brothers concert. "You lucky whore." She added, continuing to stare at the picture of Louis, Liam, Harry, Niall, Zayn and I. Remembering the boys, I asked Amy to pass me my Blackberry that was sitting on the other side of my room. "Thank you," I smiled when I saw the orange flashing that signalled I had either a text, BBM or a missed call.

_**Hello beautiful, are you free tonight? Harry X**_  
He called me beautiful, trying not to freak out and act like an excited kid again, I questioned Amy about the plans we had for tonight. She informed me that in fact, tonight I was free. Thank god.  
_**Yes, why? Did you have something in mind? Emily Xx  
**_I put two kisses. Harry put one.  
Buzz.  
_**If you send me your address then you'll find out wont you? Harry XX  
**_This time Harry put two kisses. Oh, snap out of it Emily why does it matter?

I sent the address of the mansion as I like to call it to Harry and he notified me that he would be coming to pick me up at around eight. I didn't tell Amy about it though, I knew she would want to tag along. I looked at the clock, it was already two o clock, meaning that I had six hours to look much better than I did when Harry saw me last. Luckily I wouldn't look like I had been deprived of sleep as from the moment I arrived at this house at seven this morning I climbed into my king sized bed and slept right up until two this afternoon, seven hours sleep was more than enough. "Where's the shower? I yelled, hoping someone in this place would hear me. "You see that door connected with your bedroom?" My mother shouted, "yeah, I see it." I replied. "Well, open it in then. I did not raise you to be this lazy." She responded and her footsteps faded. Opening the door, it felt like I was going to Narnia, I had my own en suite bathroom and it was fucking huge. Showering, it felt like I was in heaven. Everything about this place was incredible, the floor, the lights, even the small bottles of shampoo lined up waiting to be used.

"Who wants to play volley ball?" My Italian cousin Giorgia asked, her English getting even more brilliant every time I saw her. "ME!" I screamed, bombing into the pool, waiting for the hours to pass until I could see Harry. Hours later I emerged from outside, still dripping wet. "I hear you are going out tonight?" My aunt questioned, in response, I nodded. "Who with?" She asked, "Harry Styles, it's a long story." I replied, looking at the clock that read six fifteen. "I'll tell you later," I yelled racing back to my bedroom and hopping in the shower. Fuck, I didn t think this through, what was I supposed to wear? Staring into the closet I finally decided on a pair of distressed denim hot pants, a white off the shoulder tee shirt and my army boots. I blow dried my long, curly chocolate brown hair, which luckily fell perfectly into place and applied some make up. Done. With ten minutes to spare.

**Ding dong.**  
Oh shit, my stomach dropped.

It was Harry, he's here, for me. The reality settled in that a pop star was taking me out. Very, very strange but in a good way. "Hi." I shyly smiled, hugging him as he waited on the doorstep. "You look beautiful," He rejoiced. "You would say that, you saw me yesterday!" I laughed, punching his arm. "Are you ready?" He questioned, looking at my lips. I was mesmerised by him. "Oh, um yeah I'm ready." I snapped out of my day dream and closed the door behind me. "Where are we going?" I asked him. "You'll see," was all he said. I loved surprises, but I hated the anticipation and having to play a waiting game. Harry slid his hand around my waist as we walked down the sunset filled street. "It's beautiful," I breathed out. "I know you are." Harry turned to me, our eyes locked for a moment but Harry couldn't hold the gaze. "Here, put this on." Harry threw me a black piece of fabric. "I'm guessing you want it to cover my eyes, if so then you'll need to put it on for me." I giggled, handing the fabric back to him and closing my hazel eyes. Once the fabric was tied we had to walk for another minute and then Harry stopped. "Are we here?" I shouted excitedly. "You're so eager!" Harry laughed and pinched my bum causing me to blush. I felt the blindfold drop on my feet and before me was the Hollywood sign and underneath it lay a picnic blanket with food waiting to be eaten. I stood frozen, speechless, emotionless. This by far was the nicest thing any guy has ever done for me. My mouth hung open, thank you, I smiled and kissed Harry's cheek.

Harry and I chatted for what seemed like a century, when in fact, it was an hour, about our families, the X Factor, music and general topics. The food had disappeared mainly because Harry ate most of it, but I didn't mind. "Can I ask you something, Emily?" I nodded, "Of course." The silence wasn t awkward, not at all. You know when you go on dates and realise that you can't talk about anything and just sit their in silence awkwardly? Well this was definitely not one of those dates. The silence was peaceful and calm, I didn't feel any awkwardness between Harry and I, thankfully. Harry sighed, "I don t know how to tell you this, but," he paused. The anticipation eating me alive. "I really like you," he babbled. The awkward silence appeared, I spoke too soon. "I like you too Harry, but we ve only just met," I replied whilst trying to stay calm. "I know, but," He stopped talking when he noticed I was standing up. "I need to go, I ll text you okay? And with that, I starting running, leaving Harry sat below the Hollywood sign, alone. I was unsure of everything right now, even my thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

What have I done? Was the first thing on my mind when I woke up this morning. I felt guilty, very guilty, Harry didn t even do anything wrong and I deserted him. All he did was admit his feelings, that s brave not stupid. If anyone is stupid, then I guess it s me. Checking my phone, I had four texts and one missed call.

Emily, its Louis. You should come over to our place? Ring me when you get this. X

Harry s in bits, what happened? Liam.

Hey, its Niall come over and see us, Harry wont talk to anyone. Did you have a fight? X

Vats Appening with you and Harry?

I didn t reply to any of their texts. They were all such loyal friends. Did they need to know about Harry and I though? Hello, A voice I knew as Louis answered the phone. You wanted me call you? I said, sitting on my bedroom s balcony with a coffee in one hand and a chocolate croissant in the other, watching the sun rise. Ah yes, how are you doing? Louis asked. I ve been better, but I can t complain you should see the place I m staying in, its a freaking mansion! I excitedly giggled. What about you? I added, realising that I was babbling. I m doing great, but you know why I wanted to talk to you. Louis replied. Please Emily, come to our place, he begged. Pondering for a few seconds, I decided. Alright, let me get ready and I ll be there as soon as possible. Text me the address, I ended the phone call and stepped into the heavenly shower. I threw on a pair of leopard print denim shorts and a plain white flowing shirt, which I teamed with black sandals and my aviator RayBan's. I grabbed my bag, ran down the spiral staircase and found my cousin, Amy eagerly waiting for me. Yes? I questioned the strange face that she was pulling. Are you going to One Direction s house? Pausing, I nodded. Please can I come, please please! She begged. For fuck sake, What s all the shouting about? My mum peered around the corner, concerned. Amy wants to come with me to see Harry and the boys but I just can t let her come. I sighed. Oh Emily, don t be so selfish, My mum replied. Mum, you know I m not like this, but something has happened that I need to sort out. I huffed, trying to edge my way out of the situation. You re taking her and that s it, I rolled my eyes and stepped outside, come on then! I yelled, Amy following behind me.

It looks like we re here, I smiled, buzzing the gates to be let in. Who is it? An unrecognised voice asked me. It s Emily, I replied and the gates instantly opened for me. Knocking on the door, Zayn flung it open and hugged me. Amy stood in shock, unable to speak, I wished that I d never brought her, she s such an overreacting freak. Good morning, vats appening? I smiled, not much. I paused. Zayn could you do me a favour? This is my cousin Amy, could you stay with her for whilst I speak to Harry? Where is he by the way? I questioned Zayn, yes of course I will and Harry s outside in the pool. I slid the french doors back and Harry was doing lengths of the pool, he didn t notice me, hi, I sat down and dipped my already tanned legs into the pool. Harry stopped, looked up at me and carried on swimming. I m sorry, I m really really sorry, can I explain? I asked, still no response from Harry. Harry Edward Styles, please don t ignore me. I stated. I think he was shocked at the fact that I knew his middle name. Swimming over to me, he put his hands of the side of the pool. Harry I m sorry, I just got overwhelmed by everything, its not the most normal thing, a pop star telling you they like you. I explained. Look, I m not just saying this but I ve been thinking about it. I like you too and I think I m falling for you. I ruffled Harry s curls. You don t have to do this you know. Harry assured me, do what? I asked. Like me, you don t have to like me. I laughed, please, Harry don t be stupid. You re a great guy. No, an amazing guy. Harry chuckled, he seemed flattered by what I had said.

Harry tugged at the ends of my shorts, almost begging me to come in the water with him. No, I don t have a bikini. I backed away but Harry held onto my legs. NO! I shrieked, laughing. Please? He pouted, not in these shorts, have you seen how beautiful they are? Harry shook his head. I ve seen how beautiful you are! He tickled my thigh, take the shorts off. I sighed but did as instructed and I removed my shoes, unbuttoned my shorts and slipped my shirt over my head. Are you happy now curly? I laughed and gracefully dived into the listening bright blue pool. Harry and I swam around, playing games and laughing for the next thirty minutes, I had so much fun with him. This was definitely a memorable experience. Harry lifted me up and placed me on the edge of the pool, I was wearing a matching laced bra and french knickers. You don t know how turned on I am right now. I burst out laughing. I could say the same about you Styles, you re fucking hot! Harry stroked my leg and pulled me closer to his body. Is it too soon to kiss you? He questioned, I shook my head. No, it s the right time. Our heads grew closer until I could feel his breath on my face, I bit my lip and leaned in. DO YOU GUYS WANT ANY BURGERS! Louis burst through the doors and paused. He was closely followed by the other guys and Amy. Oh shit, I m sat here soaking wet in my underwear and about to make out with Harry Styles. Whoa, wrong timing! Niall giggled like a little girl. Harry pulled me back into the water, saving me from the shame of being half naked in front of his band mates. Em what are you doing? Amy freaked out. Swimming, why am I not allowed to swim now? It s the same as being in a bikini, just a bit of fun. I sneered.

Later that night my whole family and I headed out for something to eat, the jet lag had worn off and my skin was a glowing brown. I chose to wear a long sleeved burgundy wrap dress, with a leopard print belt and a pair of heeled ankle boots. I left my hair naturally wavy and applied a little eyeliner and mascara, I picked up my Blackberry from my bed and joined the rest of my very large family downstairs. Oh darling, you look gorgeous. My aunt expressed and pulled me into a tight embrace. What a typical aunt. My phone buzzed as we arrived at one of the poshest restaurants in Los Angeles.

Are you free tomorrow? I had a great time this afternoon, shame we didn t get to finish of that kiss though, eh? By the way, you look incredible when you re half naked ;-)  
Of course it could only be Harry, such a flirt.

No I don t think I am free, we could meet up tomorrow night. I could come to your place if you d like, and you would say that I looked incredible Styles, you had chlorine in your eyes! Xx I pressed sent and couldn t wait to see what witty reply Harry would think up.

Yeah you re right, you are a beast! Now that you mention it, my eyes are stinging a little at the moment. Duh, I must ve had chlorine in my eyes! And yes, I would love for you to come round, I ll kick the guys out. You, me, alone. Sound good? X I smiled at the screen on my phone. It sounded good, very good indeed. Although, I decided not to reply, I needed Harry to know that I wouldn t jump at his every move. I was playing hard to get and he needed to prove to me why he s a great guy, not the other way around.

When dinner was over and we were just about to leave my phone flashed on table.

Can you meet me near Starbucks in half an hour? I need to speak to you, Liam. X Oh shit, what did he want? I always hated when somebody need to talk to me. It always made me wonder what I have done wrong, even if it was nothing.

Yeah, I ll meet you. What s up? Xx I might as well ask him to save me from driving myself crazy. He didn t reply though, the douche.

Taking a seat on one of the metal chairs outside of Starbucks I waited for Liam to arrive. It was a shame that Starbucks wasn t open though, I really could have done with a Frappuccino. I m glad you came! Liam flashed a smile and sat in the seat next to me. What is it that s so important that you had to make me come to Starbucks at midnight when I could be sleeping? I honestly asked. Well, I wanted to tell you that, I don t know if I should tell you actually. He paused. Liam, come on whatever it is you need to tell me. I didn t come here for nothing. I stressed and placed my hand on his knee. Harry isn t the right guy for you, he has a known bad reputation with the ladies, you shouldn t be getting involved with him. Liam blurted. I laughed loudly, why would you say something like that, Harry s your band mate! I giggled again, the whole situation was stupid. Alright, I ll tell you, it s because I like you! Liam slammed his hand down on the silver table and flung the metal chair back as he stood up. I knew he was being serious. I should go, I awkwardly spoke. No, I m sorry. Liam touched my shoulder and leaned closer to me. He fiercely kissed my lips and I pushed him away, what just happened? I thought, trying to get home as fast as physically possible. Why do I always get myself involved with drama?

At the beach, I couldn t get what happened last night out my head, having lunch in an Italian restaurant I still couldn t forget what had happened. I decided not to tell Harry, it could ruin the band and I didn t want that guilt hanging over me forever. Are you alright? Amy asked me as soon as we got home. Yeah, I m fine. I unconvincingly replied. I don t think you are, what s happened? You know you can tell me, I m your cousin. She grabbed my arm as I tried to run up the stairs. I can t tell you, I made my statement adamant and flung my left arm out of her grip. I was supposed to be meeting Harry at his place in an hour and I decided to find something cute to wear. One question still wouldn t leave my mind though, Should I tell Harry? Walking into my closet I was unsure whether to wear a dress, skirt or shorts. When I finally realised I had fifteen minutes until I supposed to leave, I picked out a tight fitted strapless floral dress and a brown pair of gladiator sandals, I left my hair as it was and wore my aviator RayBan's. Alright, I going. I yelled and slammed the door shut. Luckily it only took me around ten minutes to walk to the boys house, although that meant I was ten minutes late. As I approached the house I noticed Harry shooing the other boys out and that was Liam saw me. Look who it is! He yelled putting his arm around me, causing me to feel quite uncomfortable. Hi guys, I smiled, loosing Liam s grip I embraced Niall, then Zayn and lastly Louis. I felt like Louis was the most understanding of the group, although he was very childish he was great with girls, he was in long term relationship with his girlfriend, Hannah. I felt closest to Louis, apart from Harry of course. I need to speak to you later. I whispered in his ear, I worried look across my face, he knew something was wrong. I ll text you when I m home. Louis nodded and they all got inside the taxi that was waiting. I headed for the door and knocked. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and I sat in the garden on sunbeds drinking and talking for ages, it was nice. There was no drama, we just chilled out. Em, would you consider being my girlfriend? Harry blurted out, waiting for my response. You don t think it s too early? I questioned. To me, it feels right. He replied, I was left speechless. Babe, I don t want to rush into anything. Out of all of my friends who have rushed relationships they always seem to end too soon and I don t want that for you and I, Harry. I smiled and joined Harry on his sunbed. I understand what you re saying, I m so stupid. He ran his hand through his curls. No your not, I giggled and kissed his nose. Harry, leaned in and kissed my lips, I kissed back and it got intense. Harry pushed me back into the sunbed and cupped my face in his hands, each kiss he gave me had more passion. I wanted him badly, I couldn t help the thoughts that were running through my mind. It was clear he was thinking the same. Harry placed his hand on my inner thigh and stroked it for a while, he looked up at me and tugged at my underwear. I nodded, wanting this just as much as Harry. He slipped my underwear off and edged his hand further up my thigh. What the fuck are doing? Liam burst through the door, glanced at Harry s hand, then my underwear and finally me. Mate you had to ruin it! Harry laughed, I felt my dignity decrease as I tried to slip my underwear back on. What are you doing with him after last night? Liam yelled and Harry s expression completely changed, Em, what happened last night? He seriously asked me. Nothing Harry, except that Liam tried to warn me off you, saying you have a bad rep with the ladies and that I was much better for him. A tear slid down my cheek. You did what? Harry squared up to Liam. I told her the truth. Liam spat back. What fucking truth? Harry s fist was clenched and I held his arms back. Please don t do anything stupid guys, you re friends! I cried. I need to get out of here before someone gets hurt, Harry burst through the doors, kicking the dining room chairs out the way and running upstairs. Look what you ve done Liam! I screamed, none of what you told me was true, was it? I questioned, waiting for his response. Liam fell silent and shook his head, no, he replied. I ran upstairs to find Harry, I couldn t even look at Liam right now.

Harry talk to me, I never for a second believed anything he said. I pleaded. Why were you with him last night? The anger in Harry s eyes frightened me. He asked me to meet him at Starbucks and I did, he told me all of that shit and I went home. That s it babe. I answered. Was this when he claimed to be getting some fresh air at midnight? Harry asked me, yeah, I guess. I put my arm around Harry s neck. Forget about it, he s probably just mad about something. I tried to reassure him, yeah, he s mad because we re hanging out. Harry spat back. I could never win with him. Babe, how about you stay here tonight? He kissed my lips held my hand. Let me see, my mum isn t going to be too pleased though. I sighed and dialled her number.

Waking up, I felt a hand around my waist, smiling when I realised it was Harry s. Good morning. He grinned as he sat up and looked at me. I m so glad you stayed last night. Harry smiled. Why? We went straight to bed. I giggled, Hm, you have a point wise one. Harry replied, threw back the covers and headed for his bathroom. In nothing but his boxers. Trying to contain myself, I simply smiled whilst biting my lip. Bursting through the door came Louis and Niall quickly followed by Zayn who was shouting Vats Apenning? In his random Indian slash German accent that always put a smile on my face. They all bundled on top of me, crushing my bones. I ve got some good news! Louis squealed like a little girl . Oh and what would that be? Harry asked, returning from the bathroom with his hair looking a little less bed-like . Hannah s arriving tonight! Louis beamed and the boys all look delighted, me on the other hand, I was confused. Who s Hannah? I asked, remembering the name pop up in more than a few of mine and Louis conversations. My girlfriend, gosh. Louis lightly pushed me. Oh, I replied, looking a little dim.

Liam slowly walked in our bedroom and we all fell silent. Hi. He simply said and we all replied. We better leave you three to talk. Zayn spoke and ushered Niall and Louis out of the room. Alright Harry? Liam questioned. Yep. Was the only word Harry would say. I found the whole situation pathetic, Liam didn t like me and I don t know why he was trying to make Harry jealous. Look boys, this is stupid. You re friends, so start acting like friends, okay? I sighed, all of this was my fault. Maybe I should just get out of both of their lives? If you re not going to talk then I m leaving. I stated, grabbing a few of my things and heading for the brown door. No. Harry pulled my arm and sat me down on the bed. I ll talk if you do. Harry put out his hand for Liam to shake and he did. I breathed a sigh of relief. Now sort it out! I laughed and left the room for good. 


End file.
